


The Shop

by Who_First



Category: Batman (Comics), Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_First/pseuds/Who_First
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While investigating some disappearances in Egypt, Tim steps into the wrong shop and gains the interest of something Else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LectorEl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LectorEl/gifts).



> Very short first chapter. Over 4,000 words so far but wanted to post a little before I chickened out.
> 
> Otherwise this is for L....even though it will involve a few more face eating monsters than you really like

Tim edged into the shop, stinking of incense, offal, and more than a few highly illegal drugs. Ra’s had mentioned the odd missing persons, including some of his own people, in Egypt. Tim had ignored the ‘summons’ at first, until people he’d dealt with disappeared.

And it all led back to this area. Tim didn’t have proof that it led to this shop, but gut instinct had a lot of pull in his career, seeing as how it could stand between seeing the next day or Ra’s digging up your body and dropping you into his Lazarus pit.

Shelfs of odds and ends filled the tiny shop. No signs of people other than himself. Unless dried heads counted as people. Dried things hung from the ceiling and walls, overly large crystals, amulets for every imaginable prospect, and numerous other knick knacks of various importance and value. It looked like one of Selina's drop houses, every space filled with random shiny objects of interest, at least in Selina's dens there wasn't what looked like bits of dried animals and possibly humans.

“Timothy Jackson Drake Wayne, I believe?”

Tim spun, back against the shelves, staring at the first man to sneak up on him in years. Not even _Bruce_  could do that anymore.

“Such an honor.”

The man stood, where previously there had been nothing but empty space before, just waiting for something to happen. He was Egyptian looking, with hawk like features in dark tones, a century ago he would have been called swarthy. Astonishing how the times change. He was also very tall and sharply angled, his fingers so dark with ink they looked near tattooed, quite handsome apart from his eyes.

His eyes were filled with darkness, almost hidden mercurial humor, and the space beyond time and stars. A thousand forms of chaos, so odd and foreign, Tim could feel his brain shutting down in desperation to not understand what he saw staring back in those eyes.


End file.
